<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Week is Too Much by Rindu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301238">One Week is Too Much</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindu/pseuds/Rindu'>Rindu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindu/pseuds/Rindu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Osamu was horny and he missed Atsumu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Week is Too Much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Atsumu tidak tahu perihal perasaan Osamu terhadapnya.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Osamu diam-diam menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar Atsumu. Si pemilik kamar sedang berlibur di rumah paman dan bibinya di desa. Osamu lebih memilih untuk tidak ikut karena, yang benar saja, menghabiskan waktu senggangnya dengan Kenji? Paman dan bibinya memang baik padanya, tapi beda cerita dengan sepupunya. Entah kenapa Osamu tidak bisa akur dengan Kenji sedari kecil. Lucunya, Atsumu yang biasanya susah bergaul dengan orang lain secara mengejutkan sangat akrab dengan Kenji. Rahasia Langit, begitu Osamu menamai fenomena langka tersebut.</p><p>Udara di kamar Atsumu sejuk karena sudah seminggu kosong. Padahal sekarang sedang musim panas. Walaupun tidak ada yang melihat, Osamu kikuk saat melucuti pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya. Sambil berjinjit, dia berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Atsumu. Sekali lagi Osamu menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan pintu kamar sudah ditutup. Ayah dan ibunya pasti sudah tidur sekarang. Kamar mereka ada di lantai bawah. Osamu berharap ayah dan ibunya tidak akan bangun sampai dia selesai melakukan..........dosa yang sebentar lagi akan dia perbuat.</p><p>Jantung Osamu berdebar kencang saat dia merebahkan diri di tempat tidur Atsumu. Dulu Osamu dan Atsumu memang tidur di kamar yang sama, di tempat tidur yang sama. Akan tetapi, begitu memasuki usia remaja orang tua mereka memutuskan supaya mereka pisah kamar. Osamu tentu saja tidak senang. Namun, kekecewaannya itu cukup dia simpan sampai di hati saja.</p><p>Osamu mengendus selimut saudara kembarnya. Atsumu punya kebiasaan yang agak aneh. Tidak peduli mau cuaca panas atau dingin, dia selalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut saat tidur. Harum sampo dan sabun yang Atsumu pakai sungguh memabukkan. Osamu menghirup selimut Atsumu dalam-dalam. Kapan lagi dia bisa begini? Biasanya Atsumu selalu lengket padanya seperti lem.</p><p>Dengan selimut yang masih menempel di hidungnya, Osamu membawa sebelah tangannya ke dadanya untuk memainkan putingnya sampai mengeras. Dia menggigit bibirnya agar tidak bersuara. Bisa gawat kalau dia sampai ketahuan telanjang bulat di kamar Atsumu. Setelah puas, sebelah tangannya pindah ke perutnya dan terus turun sampai ke selangkangannya. Osamu menggenggam kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak. Sebuah desahan lolos dari mulutnya ketika Osamu meremasnya.</p><p>“A-ahhh, Tsumu!”</p><p>Mata Osamu terbelalak mendengar apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Dia segera mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Bodoh sekali. Bisa-bisanya tanpa sadar dia mendesah.</p><p><em>Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan, sepuluh,</em> Osamu menghitung dalam hati. Tubuhnya membeku karena panik. Selang beberapa waktu dia menarik napas lega. Sepertinya desahannya tidak sampai ke kamar ayah dan ibunya.</p><p>Osamu kembali membungkus kejantanannya dengan jemarinya dan mengocoknya secara perlahan. Dia membayangkan Atsumu yang melakukannya. Atsumu pasti lihai menggunakan jemarinya, bukan? Dia seorang setter yang hebat. Air liur mengalir turun dari sudut bibir Osamu membasahi dagunya. Sial. Begini saja sudah membuat tubuhnya panas. Bagaimana kalau sampai Atsumu benar-benar melakukannya? Sudah dipastikan meleleh, pikir Osamu. Dia membuka kakinya lebih lebar. Keringat mulai bertimbulan di dahinya. Tangannya bergerak lebih cepat, lebih kasar. Tubuh Osamu serasa terbakar.</p><p>Selama hidupnya Osamu selalu memandangi bibir Atsumu. Dia penasaran bagaimana rasanya. Osamu ingin bibir Atsumu menggerayangi lehernya. Awalnya mungkin hanya sekedar kecupan lembut, lama-lama berubah menjadi gigitan kecil, dan diakhiri dengan hisapan ganas. Osamu ingin Atsumu meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan di lehernya. Dia ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa dia seutuhnya adalah milik Atsumu. Seandainya saja mereka tidak terikat pertalian darah.</p><p>“Nghhh, ah...ah...ah!” Osamu mengerang dengan wajah yang memerah menahan nikmat. Napasnya kian menderu. Tangannya tidak berhenti bekerja. Dia hampir mencapai klimaks. “Oh God! Please, please, Tsumu. Please!”</p><p>Detik berikutnya punggung Osamu membentuk sebuah lengkungan indah bersamaan dengan sampainya dia di puncak kenikmatan. Setelahnya Osamu terkulai lemas, mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Osamu berharap suatu hari nanti dia bisa melakukannya lagi tanpa harus sembunyi-sembunyi dari Atsumu.</p><p>Dalam kegelapan dan kesunyian malam Osamu bergumam, “Tsumu, cepat pulang. Rindu.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Singkat banget, ya? Habisnya aku nulis cerita ini disela-sela kesibukan kuliah.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>